twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Robert Pattinson is down under filming his movie called "'The Rover''''
Well, since the Twilight Saga is done and dusted for now, all the cast will have to say goodbye has from Feb 16th this year. But one of the stars is already moving forward since his debut has the one sexy vampire Edward Cullen, Robert Pattinson is filming his newest movie called the Rover. He is in Australia and he will be here in the Summer filming in the desert, the weather here in Australia is humid and sticky. It is around 25 degrees of a night which is 80 degrees fiernheight and 40 degrees during the day which is 110 degrees fiernheight. But accordingly to people on the set, that the star is actually taking in the sun and tanning up, because he has been rumoured to have gotten the role has Christian Grey from the fifity shades trilogy by E.L James, if that turns out to be true, he suits the role. He has done roles like that in the pasts with Bel Ami and Cosmopolis, but anyhoo, lets talk about The Rover, he newest movie installment to add to his kitty. The Rover Summary A dirty and dangerous near-future Western set in the Australian desert. Cast Robert Pattinson-Reynolds Guy Pearce-Eric Scoot McNairy Samuel F. Lee-Chinese Acrobat Anthony Hayes-The Cop Crew Produced by-David Linde producer-Liz Watts Cinematography-Natasha Braier Casting-Kirsty McGregor Art Direction-Tuesday Stone Art Department-Leanne Brooks Other crew script supervisor-Mojgan Khadem first assistant accountant-Mark Kraus Story Line The Rover is set in the Australian desert in a dangerous and dysfunctional near future. Eric has left everything and every semblance of human kindness behind him. When his last possession, his car, is stolen by a gang of dangerous criminals, Eric sets off to track them down and is forced along the way to enlist the help of Reynolds, the naive member of the gang left behind in the bloody chaos of the gang's most recent escape. Link Source: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2345737/ Article One Screen Australia made the announcement about the movie, from "Animal Kingdom's" David Michod, on the same day it was revealed that Pattinson's girlfriend, Kristen Stewart, had cheated on him. SYDNEY -- On the day everyone learned that his girlfriend Kristen Stewart had strayed, Robert Pattinson's new starring role was given the greenlight. our editor recommends *Kristen Stewart Cheating Scandal: 10 Developments So Far *Kristen Stewart Apologizes for Cheating on Robert Pattinson *Robert Pattinson Wears Head-To-Toe Gucci, Sports Chanel Watch in 'Cosmopolis' (Video) *Robert Pattinson Kills 'Hunger Games' Casting Reports *Cannes 2012: Robert Pattinson Says He Spent Two Weeks in His Hotel Room Worrying About 'Cosmopolis' *Cannes 2012: 'Twilight' Stars Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson Face Red Carpet, Career Challenges Screen Australia said it will provide production financing for a previously announced Australian feature film project, The Rover, from Animal Kingdom writer-director David Michod. The Twilight star and Guy Pearce are both attached. PHOTOS: ‘Twilight: Breaking Dawn’ Premiere Set in the Australian desert, the futuristic western tells the story of Eric, who has left everything, everyone and every semblance of human kindness behind him, as he’s forced to join an injured gang member, Rey, to hunt down Rey’s gang after they steal the last of Eric’s possessions. The Rover is produced by Porchlight Films in association with Los Angeles-based Lava Bear Films, with Liz Watts, David Linde and Michod producing. Film Nation will handle international sales, and Roadshow Films will be the Australian distributor. The Rover is one of four features, four adult TV dramas and four kids TV series to receive $20 million of production funding from agency Screen Australia, triggering more than $100 million worth of production here. STORY: Kristen Stewart Cheating Scandal: 10 Developments So Far Also getting the greenlight is the contemporary drama Felony, written by Joel Edgerton, with Matthew Saville directing. Rosemary Blight of Goalpost Pictures Australia is producing with Edgerton. Hugo Weaving and Don Hany will star in Healing, a redemptive prison drama from producer-writer-director Craig Monahan with producer Tait Brady and writer Alison Nisselle. Anna Broinowski (Forbidden Lies) has written and will direct a hybrid drama-documentary, Aim High in Creation, celebrating "the cinematic genius" of the late Kim Jong-il, with Lizette Atkins producing. Screen Australia’s CEO Ruth Harley said: “These four highly engaging and diverse Australian stories have huge potential. The Rover is a powerful well-crafted script from a talented team with an impressive cast. Anna Broinowski’s Aim High in Creation is a distinctive, ambitious film with a humorous and entertaining story. Felony has international breakout potential, and Healing promises to be a highly emotional and moving story on screen.” PHOTOS: 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2' New Character Posters Revealed On the TV side, Foxtel’s contemporary take on cult '70s Australian TV series Prisoner has received production financing, as have Southern Star Entertainment’s miniseries for the Nine Network, Gallipoli; a four-part true crime drama for SBS, A Better Man, about the fatal consequences of Van Nguyen’s attempt to traffic heroin from Cambodia to Australia; and Parer’s War, an Australian Broadcasting Corp. telemovie about World War II frontline cameraman Damien Parer. Matchbox Pictures’ Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries has been greenlit for a second season. Three children’s live-action TV dramas also received funding. Source: http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/robert-pattinson-kristen-stewart-guy-pearce-354608 Category:Blog posts